


Fuck Her Right

by Agent_Fluff, ElZacharie



Series: Like A Queen [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Begging, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, Light Bondage, Love Confessions, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Scenting, Teasing, fat jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 16:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5340977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Fluff/pseuds/Agent_Fluff, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElZacharie/pseuds/ElZacharie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tex goes into heat, but Church promises her he won't knot her. He's going to keep his promise, goddamn it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck Her Right

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lost Control (Don't Want It Back)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4951171) by [MoMoMomma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoMoMomma/pseuds/MoMoMomma). 



> Based on a joke between me and http://agent-fluff.tumblr.com and inspired by A/B/O dynamics bc MMMM i love it......
> 
> Fluff wrote the smut and I wrote everything else. God bless.
> 
> I also love the headcanon that Church is overweight. Shh. Just enjoy it.
> 
> EDIT: I realized this would be way easier as a domestic AU and would allow for more characters/ships if I changed it.

Caboose scampered back into the kitchen, his face flushed and the scent of Tex still clinging to him. It was enough to make Church want to growl, to go to his omega and take care of her. But he’d promised her she’d let her ride it out alone. Even if the sound of her begging, crying out for him from her room as he’d walked away played on repeat in his mind.

“How’s she doing?” Tucker asked, gripping Church’s shoulder. “She need anything?”

Since Caboose was the only beta in the house, he’d been tasked with caring for Tex as she suffered. If Tucker were to get too close, it was possible he’d go into heat, too. One omega in heat was bad enough in itself.

“Um, she says she wants Church,” Caboose stammered. “I told her that she could not have him, and she started to get very, very angry with me.”

“You at least tied her down like I told you to, right?” Caboose nodded. “Okay. There’s a shoebox under my bed for emergencies. She’ll probably be too out of it to notice the difference, so give her a toy and keep her hydrated.”

The image of Tex bound to the bed, a toy inside her, writhing desperately to get some kind of pleasure leaped to the front of Church’s mind. He forced his eyes shut and took a deep, shuddering breath.

He was going to keep his promise, goddamn it.

“Church, it’s just a few more hours,” Tucker whispered, trying to help him stay calm. “Once she calms down you can talk to her and ask if she changed her mind, alright?”

“I can _hear_ her. She _needs_ me Tucker, she’s in pain,” he growled, grabbing at the counter to keep from bolting.

“She’s fine, dude. She’s a big girl, this isn’t her first rodeo.” It was surprising how calm Tucker was, though, at the same time, it was an unspoken rule between omegas not to ridicule others in heat. “C'mon. Let’s go get you some fresh air.”

\----

“Church? Texas wants to talk,” came Caboose's voice over his phone.

Church’s heart jumped into his throat. The two men had been outside for hours, the sun setting by the time Caboose called them, and the fresh air really did do wonders for him. The house would be crowded with Tex’s pheromones, and he wasn’t sure if he’d be able to control himself.

“Thanks, Caboose, we’ll be right there.” Tucker turned to Church, handing him a surgical mask and putting on one of his own. “Ready?”

“No, but do I have a choice?” Church took the mask, pulling it over his face.

\----

The air was worse than Church had expected-- he almost gagged when they entered the house, Tex's scent easily finding its way into his nostrils. It was a good thing Tucker had decided to hang back; if he was getting a hard on from being in the foyer, he couldn't imagine how it'd be for the omega.

When he reached Tex's room, he choked at what awaited him inside.

The Freelancer was completely naked, eyes closed and wrists tied with rope, though it seemed as though she was beginning to loosen the knot with her strength alone. Her body was drenched with sweat, accentuating every little muscle and twitch as she fucked herself on a teal dildo.

"Allison."

Tex jumped and opened her eyes, smiling softly when she saw him. "Hey. Surprise seeing you here, huh?" she whispered, voice hoarse.

"Yeah, a huge coincidence. How are you?"

"Well, I dunno, Leo _nerd_. I've orgasmed ten times today and still feel horny, I'm covered in sweat, cum, and lube, and I can't stop thinking about having my ex-boyfriend shove his fat cock in me. How _am_ I doing?"

Church looked down sheepishly. "I was just--"

"I know," she sighed. "Just being polite. I'm glad you respected my wishes, Church, but... it's a lot harder than I thought it'd be. I can smell you everywhere."

She glanced down at him and took a deep breath.

"Church, I want you to knot me."

A lump formed in his throat and he squeaked, "Really?"

"Yes, asshole. I wouldn’t have asked if I wasn’t serious.” Tex spat between gritted teeth, blowing her bangs out of her eyes. Her chest heaved as if she’d been running a marathon, making it _really_  hard for him to keep his eyes off her tantalizing breasts. Fuck.

“All right, fine. The restraints stay on.” Church huffed, dick twitching in vested interest its held since this morning.

“Yeah whatever, cockbite, just _fuck me already_.” She demanded, squirming around on the toy beneath her.

Church plucked the toy out of her reach with a smirk. “Not yet. You have fun toying with us every other moment of our lives, I think it’s my turn to have some fun.”

Oh he was going to enjoy this all right. How often was he going to get Tex, always aggressive and take-charge, begging and submissive for him? He was going to ride this out for as long as he could fucking get away with.

Tex made a move to retort but thrusted her hips towards Church involuntarily as he moved closer to her. He snickered as he tightened the bonds around her wrists; tight enough to keep her from pulling them loose with her strength but still loose enough that it wouldn’t cut into the skin. Perfect for what he was planning.

“Church.” Tex begged, rutting herself against the bed sheets. Church climbed onto the bed in front of her, placing both his hands firmly on her thighs to stop her motions. He could feel her heat practically radiating off her, and it was intoxicating.

“Church!”

He ignored her pleas for him to knot her, favoring instead to play with her incredibly wet pussy. She moaned, back arching and wrists pulling at the restraints, her whole body responding to just the slight touch of his index finger.

“Eager, are we?” Church teased, rubbing gentle circles around her clit and massaging her lips with his other fingers. Tex howled, grinding against his fingers, begging for them to be inside her. Not that he’d give that satisfaction to her yet. He was the show runner, not her. Church pulled his fingers out and bent down to kiss the soft flesh of Tex’s inner thigh.

“Dammit Church!” Tex bit out, moving her hips as close to his face as she could. Church kept a tight hold on her hips, biting and sucking bruises all around where he knew she wanted him most. He lapped at the wetness spread across both her legs. It wasn’t a taste he was particularly fond of, but it was driving Tex insane to avoid her, so he sucked at it like it was his lifeline. She squirmed under his touch, desperately pulling at the binding attached to her wrists. Tex wrapped the thigh that he wasn’t ravishing around his neck and shoved him into crotch.

“We all know you love eating, Church, so why don’t you eat now?” She panted, pushing him down further to punctuate her demand.

Church flicked his tongue out, just barely running it along her lips. “If you keep demanding shit like this I might just leave you here to deal with this on your own.”

Tex hit him with her foot and he retracted from his position entirely to sit up. “I /was/ going to eat you out, but I don’t think so anymore.”

Church sat back on the balls of his feet as he listened to Tex whine and watching her writhe. She huffed in resignation, spreading her legs wide and planting them firmly on the bed. “Fine.”

He smirked, settling in-between her thighs once more and licking a broad stripe up her pussy. Church was drowning in Tex’s pheromones now, lapping and sucking on her clit, driving her wild and close to the edge she’d already drove over plenty of times today. He plunged his tongue into her, pumping in and out gently and pulling out every so often to lick different patterns over her pussy. She tensed around him, first wave of orgasm hitting his tongue and almost making him cream his pants right there, but he held back, keeping his resolve so he could continue having fun. Tex groaned, grinding herself down onto Church’s tongue as she rode out each wave of pleasure she could. He’d reprimand her for that action, but he didn’t really care. He enjoyed seeing his ex so greedy for him.

Church rolled off the bed to strip his clothes off. At this point he was so eager for to be in his omega that it was almost painful. He pumped himself slowly to work himself up again, sharply grasping the base of his shaft when he got dangerously close. Right now, Tex was so damn loaded with pheromones that it was making Church’s head spin and he needed to come _right now_.

“Sit up, bitch.” Church demanded, motioning for her to lift herself onto his lap. Tex laughed, low and guttural at his request.

“Make me, asshole.” She retorted, smiling deviously as Church moved closer to her. He bit into the soft part of her shoulder, right where the neck met the blade. Tex groaned out what sounded like his name and he let his grip up, licking at the mark that was going to leave a nice purple bruise. She shifted in his arms, sitting up on her knees to let Church slide in under her. He held himself in his hands, lining up his cock with her entrance since she couldn’t do it herself.

Church held his breath as he looked up at Tex above him. She gave him a wicked grin and sank down quick, fully seating herself in his lap. They both moaned, finally, _finally_ getting what they both so desperately desired. If she hadn’t been fucking herself all day long on that dildo he probably would’ve ripped the inside walls of her pussy, and never had he been so thankful for that teal dildo. Church waited for Tex to start bouncing before planting his feet on the bed and meeting her every motions with gusto. He placed his hands on her hips to move her as he pleased and took on of her nipples into his mouth. She groaned, moving faster as Church lapped at her breasts like he was feeding.

Tex laughed as Church started to pant. “Is this the only exercise you’ve gotten since you’ve been shipped out to this shitty canyon?”

Church scowled at her and growled. “Shut up.”

He could feel her tightening around him, body producing more and more fluid to keep Church from getting caught. Tex bounced faster, already coming apart at his hands for the second time, and it was too much. He came hard, blacking out for a few seconds as the ecstasy flowed through his system, wave after wave hitting him hard. Church dug his nails into Tex’s hips as she rode him out, milking him for everything he had. He felt the signature tight pull of his knot and sank into Tex’s chest, vaguely remembering to free her from the restraints keeping her tied to the bedposts.

"Thanks," she whispered, rubbing at her wrists. "Those really hurt."

"We're already knotted, so it's kind of redundant. How you doing? Need anything?"

"Some water would be nice." Church nodded and shifted until he was able to reach the glass of water Caboose had left on the end table, handing it off to her.

As Tex greedily gulped down the water, he reached up and pushed her bangs off her sweaty forehead. "You know, you haven't called me that in years."

She gave him a confused glare. "Leonerd," he explained. "I thought you'd forgotten about it."

"Don't get sappy on me, asshole."

"Too late. I'm in love with you, bitch."

Church had meant it as a joke, of course, but that didn't stop Tex's cheeks from turning pink. "I guess you never stopped being my alpha, huh?"

"No. I haven't." He gave her a shit eating grin.

She sighed and stroked his hair. "You're an insufferable prick, you know that? You should be glad I still love your dumb ass."

The alpha opened his mouth to reply when a noise sounded from his phone, alerting him of a text message. Church scowled and picked it up from the ground, opening the message. "It's from Tucker. All he's sent is a link."

Upon opening it, he was redirected to an old earth video, some sort of news clip that was only a few seconds long. The reporter was beginning to talk about something when an old man in a black jacket and sunglasses stole her microphone and yelled, "Fuck her right in the pussy!"

"Oh my /God/!" Church shouted, throwing the phone to the ground. "I'm gonna kill that asshole!"

"You can deal with him later. Right now, you're all mine."


End file.
